The present invention relates generally to packaging devices for audio and vido media and more particularly to a security package for storing compact discs, cassette tape, video tapes, and the like, sold in retail stores.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that pre-recorded audio/video products, such as compact discs and casette tapes, are packaged in small containers by the manufacturers, making shoftlifting relatively easy. As a result, retailers prefer to futher package these products in security packages which are much larger and therefore much more difficult to conceal by a would-be shoplifter. Some manufacturers have attempted to address this problem themselves by incorporating the plastic CD "jewel box"or cassette container into a much larger carboard box which is removed and discarded by the consumer after purchase. However, such packaging is wasteful and considered to be environmentally unsound. Equally wasteful are prior art plastic security packages that must be destroyed in order to be removed.
Further, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that retail security packaging frequently includes a detectable strip which is removed after purchase but when unpurchased will activate an electronic theft detection device. The detection strip are so commonly used that people are now beginning to realize that they exist and at times remove them in order to steal the package.
It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in order to be cost effective, the security packages must be reusable. As a result, there have been several attempts to develop an improved security package for retail auto/video products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,549 issued to B. Hehn on May 20, 1986, discloses an audio cassette package which is reusable. Unfortunately, the usefulness of the Hehn device is limited in that the lock section cannot be removed from the receiving section. The lock section slides with respect to the stored section. Further, this package provides an exposed detection strip as opposed to one which is not easily removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,190 issued to B. Gregerson on Sept. 12, 1989, discloses a security package with a rotatable locking channel. Unfortunately, this device has a live hinge means which can wear out over time. Further, the device is not reusable because after one use, the latch becomes deformed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,382 issued to S. Braun et al on Mar. 21, 1972, discloses a molded plastic display package. Braun et al also uses a live hinge and is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,238 issued to B. Hehn et al on May 30, 1989, discloses a cassette security package. Like the other devices, this package has a live hinge and is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,547 issued to Applicant on Jan. 12, 1988, discloses a compact disc security device. It too has a live hinge and is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No 3,871,516 issued to H. Holkestad on Mar. 18, 1975, discloses an anti-theft packaging device which is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No.4,366,915 issued to D. Seidler on Jan. 1983, discloses a hinged lid container which is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,836 issued to Rivkin et al on May 3, 1983, discloses an anti-theft point-of-sale container which is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,983 issued to W. Morris on Feb. 4, 1986, discloses a theft resistant cassette holder which is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,369 issued to W. Morris on Feb. 25, 1986, discloses a theft resistant cassette holder which is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,334 issued to R. Mortensen on Jan. 6, 1987, discloses a magnetic tape security housing which is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,601 issued to Pijanowski et al on Feb. 7, 1989, discloses a housing which is not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,769 issued to Soltis et al on Feb. 21, 1989, discloses a compact disc security holder which is not reusable.
What is needed, then, is a reusable security package for audio/video products which is easy to manufacture and easy to assemble. This needed security package must be easily locked and unlocked by store personnel. This security package must be capable of receiving a detection strip such that it is disposed and out of reach of potential thieves. This needed device should be usable with unlocking keys used in connection with other commonly found security packages. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.